


Day 1 - Gingerbread

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Lydia Martin, Baking, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything About Baking In This Fic Comes From Marathoning GBBO, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: “Is that-? Are you-? That’s a… you’re making a gingerbread colosseum?”Allison blinks, rooted to the spot as she stares at her girlfriend who, in turn, is staring at her gingerbread creation with a furrowed brow. She’s determinedly stirring something in her pot and her apron is covered in icing sugar and biscuit dough. She looks adorable.





	Day 1 - Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> so despite having an assignment due in ten days that i havent started and a bunch of exams in january i have to study for, ive decided to try and write 25 ficlets and drabbles for christmas, starting with this.
> 
> ik allydia isnt that rare of a pair, but just go with me, okay

“Is that-? Are you-? That’s a… you’re making a gingerbread colosseum?”

Allison blinks, rooted to the spot as she stares at her girlfriend who, in turn, is staring at her gingerbread creation with a furrowed brow. She’s determinedly stirring something in her pot and her apron is covered in icing sugar and biscuit dough. She looks adorable.

“I am _not_ letting Stiles win the Christmas competition _again_ ,” Lydia mutters which comes out almost like a growl, although it's far too cute to be that threatening. “This is only the beginning of all the amazing bakes I’m about to make.”

She rolls her eyes and takes a few steps forward until she’s standin next to her girlfriend. “Come on, Lyds, you have to admit it, Stiles’ macaron Christmas tree was just better than you’re ice-skating cake.”

Lydia stops stirring and turns to glare at Allison, which really just makes her look more adorable. “I did not expertly temper white goddamn chocolate to lose to Stiles Stilinski. When did Stiles learn to bake? Why does everyone think that he’s a better baker than me? And why did his damn tower of nothing but macarons beat my cake? You know how much work I put into that cake? I put my heart and soul into it as well as hours of work.”

“I know how much work you put into it; you took over the entire kitchen trying to perfect the recipe. We literally ate only cake, biscuits and takeaway for weeks,” she reminds Lydia and bumps her shoulder against Lydia’s with a grin growing on her face. “But you did expertly temper white goddamn chocolate to lose to Stiles Stilinski.”

“Do you want me to break up with you? Because I will. If you’re not going to be supportive of my baking, this relationship isn’t going to last,” Lydia says and starts stirring in the pot again before she stomps her foot and throws the spoon down. “Goddamn it! Why does my caramel keep crystallising?”

It’s practically instinct for Allison to immediately wrap her arms around Lydia when her voice takes on that tone. Lydia sniffles, pushing her face into Allison’s chest. She smiles, placing her chin on her girlfriend’s head. She’s not much taller than Lydia, but if she’s wearing heels, she ends up about a head taller. Not that Lydia can’t out-heel her.

She’d never admit it out loud, but there’s something way too attractive about Lydia when she wears her super high heels.

“I’m sorry, I’m being ridiculous. It’s literally just sugar and water, it’s not a big deal,” Lydia mumbles and Allison just laughs quietly. 

“It’s not ridiculous,” she starts, but she stops when Lydia snorts. “Okay, so maybe it’s a little ridiculous and maybe it shouldn’t be a big deal, but come on, you’re Lydia goddamn Martin. Everything you do is a big deal and everything you make is a spectacle. That’s just who you are. And if you want to make a big deal out of a community baking competition, then I’ll support you in it and we’ll make sure you win.”

Lydia smiles as she pulls away and looks up at Allison. She wipes her nose and murmurs, “I got cookie dough on your dress.”

She glances down to see that Lydia’s right. She sighs but doesn’t let her smile falter. It’s a nice dress, but she’s sure there has to be a way to get cookie dough out of clothes. And if there’s not, it really doesn’t matter. She’d rather have a ruined dress than not having comforted her girlfriend. Even if she was upset about gingerbread and caramel.

“Then I guess I better stay and help you assemble your colosseum,” she tells Lydia who raises her eyebrows and frowns.

“Have you ever made a gingerbread house before? It’s a lot harder than it looks,” Lydia says with her _I’m judging you_ look on her face. You’d think being Lydia’s girlfriend would make her exempt from that look, but nope. 

“It can’t be that difficult to put pieces of gingerbread together,” she says with a shrug and Lydia huffs.

“This a mathematical and logical process that took hours of planning. Every piece has to be in the exact right place and has to be the exact right shape, and if the amount of caramel between each piece is a tiny bit too little or a tiny bit too much, the entire thing will collapse and Rome will fall again,” Lydia tells her and pushes Allison away from her gently. She rolls her eyes but lets herself be pushed. “So how about you stand over there out of the way and look pretty while I assemble the colosseum?”

“That I can do,” Allison says and a bright smile grows on Lydia’s face in response. She hops up onto the one bit of empty counter space and grins as she watches her girlfriend go back to work, having never felt luckier in her life. 

Especially since she’ll get the first piece of that gingerbread masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the gingerbread colosseum was inspired by john waite's in gbbo
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/)  
> Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
